Minifics 2
by Niveously
Summary: Three minifics of my facourite pairing; RaphDon.


**Jealousy**

Don grinned at his leader and older brother when he received a pat on the head. "Great work today, keep it up!" Leo smiled and Donatello nodded. "Just tell me if you want to spar some other time", Leonardo added, and then headed out of the dojo together with a blabbering Michelangelo.  
>"And wha' was all that 'bout, eh?" Donatello spun around an found his other older brother leaning against the wall, throwing one of his sais in the air just to gracefully catch it again, over and over. "What was..., what?" Don asked, raised on of his eyebrows and picked up his bo from the dojofloor, avoiding eye-contact. Raphael was literally staring at him with those golden orbs, also called his eyes. "Oh ya know wha' I'm talkin' 'bout, Donnie-boy." Raphael suddenly threw his sai at the wall on the other side of the room, missing one of Leonardo's swords by almost nothing at all, all that while making a growling sound, almost like a pissed of wolf.<br>Donatello looked from Raphael, to the sai that was stuck in the wall, and then back to Raph again, slowly making a small smile appear on his face, raising his eyebrow once again. "Raph, are you jealous?" The hothead growled once again, then stormed out of the dojo with a deathglare glued to his whole face.  
>Donatello chuckled when he heard the echoing sound of a small, angry whisper. "Ya THINK!"<p>

**Cereal**

Raph yawned, scratched his plastron and headed out in the kitchen. Mikey was telling Leonardo about some late TV-show he wanted to watch, Leo chuckled and nodded at Mike's rambling blabbering, and Don smiled at his two brothers while silently eating his bowl of cereal.  
>Raphael made his way over to the coffeemaker, pour himself a cup and took a quick sip while leaning against the kitchensink. He wanted to play a prank, do something a bit..., bad?<br>He put a smug smile on his face and casually walked over to the kitchentable, then stopped at Don's seat and waited for him to look up.  
>Catching Donatello's eyes with his own, Raphael gently gripped Don's wrist and led the three-fingered hand holding a spoonfull of cereal a bit higher up in the air, then leaned forward and showed it into his mouth, still keeping eyecontact with his younger brother. Raph made a low, barely hearable kind of moaning sound, then let go of the now shaking wrist. "Ya have great taste, Donnie-boy", Raph chuckled and licked the corner of his mouth, then stood up and walked out the room with a smile on his face, leaving a blushing Donatello and two unknowing brothers behind.<p>

**Extraordinary**

Raphael leaned his head onto his hand, quietly watching the working Donatello. His eyes never left the computerscreen, not even once, which was a great opportunity for Raph to just glue his eyes to his younger brother.  
>Suddenly, Don turned his head towards Raph, sending him a wondering look over his glasses. "Yes, what is it, Raph?" Don continued to let his fingers dance over the buttons on the keyboard, without even looking at what he was doing. Raph barely noticeable shook his head, then stood up and walked over to Don's workingplace, standing right behind him to get a look at what was happening on the screen.<br>Peeking over the younger turtle's shoulder, Raph silently placed a hand on Don's arm, then let a finger trace it's way up towards the green neck, down over the chestplastron and back to the shoulder. Don closed his eyes, shivered and even started to breathe a bit uneven. Raph smiled and slowly made his way to Don's little restingspot, almost like a tiny bedroom in the lab, then looking over his shoulder towards Donatello, only to see him look towards him, and then glance hesitatingly against the computer. "Raph, I have a client..." Raph growled. "Don, ya not getting' another chance tonight, ya know. I might just go get sum' magazines, maybe look sum' entertaining TV-channels up and..."  
>Raph smiled a smug smile when Don quickly turned off the computer and almost rushed over to the bedroom as well, placing his arms around Raphael's neck and giving him a hungry, desperate and wanting kiss. Raph smiled into the kiss. "Ya'r sumthin' extraordinary, Donnie-boy."<p> 


End file.
